Elves in Panem
by Isaiwen14
Summary: What if there never was a revolution? What if Peeta had just died in the 74th hunger games? What if Katniss had been reaped instead of Prim? What if she still had won? The hunger games would have gone on. Katniss would be Gale's girlfriend. Prim would be chosen the next hunger games... The quarter quel. And this year there are 8 extra tributes from other worlds...
1. The announcement of the quarter quell

**The 75****th**** Hunger Games**

_**There was never a revolution. The hunger games went on. The 3d quarter quell HAS NOT YET HAPPENED, AND IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. Peeta died (Because I hate him), and Gale is Katniss's boyfriend. Katniss got reaped instead of Prim, who is 12 now. Gale's siblings; Posy is 13, Rory is 12, and Vick is 11. Katniss is 17, and Gale is 19. The age of elves is the age they look like, not their age in elven-years. Legolas is 26, Elladan and Elrohir are 24, Arwen is 20, and Eowyn is 19. **_

**CHAPTER 1: THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE QUARTER QUELL. KATNISS'S POV**

When I woke up that morning, I felt horrible. Today the third quarter quell would be announced. What would it be this year? Double tributes? Victors? Dead people? Younger kids? I put on my hunting clothes, and went to the fence. I listened carefully whether the electricity was on, but I heard nothing. I climbed under the fence and walked to the spot where I would meet Gale. He was there already.

"Hi Catnip."

"Hi Gale." I kissed him. "It's horrible. I hate the hunger games. They remind me of Peeta, and another 23 children are killed."

"I know. And this year's only gonna be worse. I wonder what's on the card."

"We'll see when we get back. Let's go hunt." We retrieved my bow and arrows, and went of into the woods.

When we came back we had shot a squirrel, two birds, and a rabbit. They were all pretty fat, so they would be a good price in the Hob. When we had traded them, I gave Gale the money.

"We have enough, you need it." Gale protested, but in the end he accepted. They went to Katniss's house to watch the announcement. They were just on time.

"As reminder of how the armies of the rebels failed when they were needed, there will be 8 extra tributes this year..." Katniss stiffened. "... and they will be from different worlds. Also, tributes from the ages of 8 to 16 are allowed." Katniss began crying.

"This is the worst quarter quell up till now. I'm going to have to see more tributes die! I'm going to see tributes from another world die!" Gale began comforting her.

"Everything will be alright. You don't know who it's gonna be from other worlds. Maybe they'll have trained with weapons already. They'll be like careers!" Katniss calmed a bit. "And maybe they have enough power to withstand the capitol. They won't accept the games!" Katniss stopped crying.

"You're right. They won't accept it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: IN WHICH THE TRIBUTES FROM ANOTHER WORLD ARE DECEIVED. DEYORA'S POV**

**_Hello there again! I know what I forgot in the last chapter: A DISCLAIMER! I'll probably update it soon so I will not be sued. Or whatever it is people call it. Here's chapter nr. 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's._**

I was sitting on my throne being very bored as normally. It had been a boring day, without any uprisings, fights, or criminality. Not so good, it made such an annoying day. There also had been no treaty, contracts, or speeches. GOOD! VERY GOOD! They were boring. My steward probably wouldn't agree on this, but whatever. I had put my crown off for a moment. I really needed to hire someone to make it fit. I stood up to get a book or something, when suddenly- Wait, maybe I should introduce myself. I am Deyora Deawe, air elf, and queen of Arfonuaro. I also am tribute in the hunger games, but I did not know that then. Okay, where was I? Oh yes, I stood up to get a book or something, when suddenly my guards dragged a man inside. He was weirdly clothed, even weirder than techno-aliens, and THAT says something. The guards tied him to the chair. I said very bored; "Who is he, and why is he here?" "He says his name is Plutarch Heavensbee, and that he has an offer for people from this world." "Let him speak." I then turned to Plutarch. "Stand up, and look at me." "Who are you to give me orders? You're just a child." The guards made themselves ready to hit him and throw him in the dungeons, but I stopped them. I walked to Plutarch. I normally hate to use majestical plural, but I did use it then. "We are just a child? WE? We are Deyora Deawe, queen of Arfonuaro, princess of the air-elves, past crown princess of the elf-aliens." My steward and best friend, Ero, who by the way was just 16 like me, murmered after that, "The heirless who will soon be forced to mary the old king who is thrice as old as her." I signed for him to shut up. Plutarch stood up and kneeled. "I am very sorry your majesty. I beg you for forgiveness." "It is given. Stand up, and tell me what your offer is." "I am from a different world. In this world, we have very good technology, that enables us to make people younger, and to travel to different worlds. In my world we have a Games each year. Twelve boys and twelve girls are set into an arena where they need to show their survival skills. It is an honor to be chosen. When they give up, they are taken back to their homes. The winner gets fame and fortune. The games are for children between the ages of 8 to 16. Every 25 years the games are more special. The first time the citizens could vote who would go into the Games. The second time there were twice as many tributes. This is going to be the third time, and there will be 8 as extra tributes, and they will come from different worlds. Your world has been chosen. You can only choose people below the age of 16. Will you participate?" "I need to discuss it with my steward." I turned to Ero. "I think it is a good idea. It will be so much fun! And he said he won't let anyone die." "I think it is a good idea too." "Good." I turned to the council, who had also heard the whole thing. "All in favor?" All hands went up. "We will participate." "Good. You need to chose three warriors." I turned back to the council. I had a very young council at the moment, and they were the best warriors, only 3 of them were above the age of 16, though some were immortal. I would choose from them. I needed someone to rule instead of me, and I knew Ezia was the best choice. She knew it too, and said; "I won't go, I'll be ruler as long as you're gone." I looked at the rest of the council, and decided to choose the twins, two Narvanes; Ifaria and Ifanian. (Explained in the first chapter) They were 14. "Okay. I will go, and the twins will go. Their younger sister needs to practice being in the council anyway. It is decided!" I said. "We will go with you." Plutarch told us to hold hand. He gave me a yellow ring. Do not let go, and wait for me. I grabbed the ring, and we flew through time and space, until we came into a forest with many small pools. A few seconds later, Plutarch appeared. He told us to stand in another pool and gave me a green ring. We flew through space again, and landed in a white room without a door. "Give them the potion." "WHAT THE HELL?!"

_**A/N: Me: CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!**_

**_Deyora: They can probably see that._**

**_Ifaria: She's just happy. And not bored._**

**_Deyora: I'm not bored either. Not anymore at least._**

**_Gollum: HEY FAMIKA! THE-_**

**_Ifanian: WHAT IS THAT CREATURE AND WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?!_**

**_Gollum: We arst Gollum, gollum, gollum, where is preciousssss? GIVE USSSSS THE PRECIOUSSS!_**

**_Me: Never! Read and review everyone, and don't forget about the Truth and Dares and the questions!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: IN WHICH 4 ELVES AND 1 HUMAN ARE CAPTURED. LEGOLAS'S POV**

_**Hi readers, if anyone is reading this story, here's chapter 3! We're finally meeting some known characters besides Katniss! The parts in italics are Sindarin, they will be explained in the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Hunger Games, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this would I?**_

I am Legolas, I am an elf, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. I should explain how it all began. I was happily walking through Mirkwood together with Arwen, Aragorn, and Eowyn. Suddenly my little sister jumped down from a tree and covered my eyes, making me fall on the ground INCREDIBLY ungraceful. "Eruanna!" I complained. "_A_ Leggy. Look who uncle Glorfy brought!" I looked up, and standing before me were Elrohir and Elladan. "_Eru edraith enni._" I groaned. "Not you. That is horrible!" "Hello to you too! Glorfindel wants to talk to you about the fact that you taught Eruanna to call him uncle Glorfy." "But I did not. You did. You BOTH TOGETHER! LIKE ALWAYS!" I stood up, only to have Talwyn knock me down again. Suddenly a human appeared. He was clad in very weird clothing, and he said; "Hello there! I am Plutarch Heavensbee. I have come from a different world to ask you to participate in a game." I had heard enough. I grabbed an arrow and loaded my bow. "You will come with me to my father, king Thranduil of Mirkwood. I believe you HAVE come from another world, as you suddenly appeared here, but I do not trust you." Suddenly more people appeared, clad in the same clothing as 'Plutarch'. One of them said; "They're with exactly the right number. Capture them! We do not have time for discussion." I tried to shoot them, but my arrows bounced of their clothes. I saw Eruanna climb in a tree to hide. They had not seen her, and they did not see her now. Luckily she escaped! They tied us up quickly, and they all grabbed on of us, as they pulled of their gloves and grabbed a yellow ring. We were sucked away, and surfaced in a pond in a forest. There were many other ponds, and the weird people stood in another, and grabbed a green ring. Again we were sucked away, and this time we appeared in a white room without a door. They tied us to chairs. "LET US GO! I AM PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET US GO!" They did not let us go. Instead, one of them said; "Give them the potion." Another came towards me with a needle filled with a green liquid. He stabbed me in my arm, and suddenly my body felt as if it was on fire. "STOP IT! It burns!" I said. Then the pain stopped. "If Sauron had that as a torture device, everyone would have surrenderd." "Shut up." One of the guards said. They then held a mirror in front of my face. I almost screamed. I WAS 15 YEARS OLD! Then I looked at the others. Eowyn looked as if she was 16, Arwen as if she was 15, and the twins looked about 14. 'Plutarch' disappeared again. Then 3 others appeared. They looked dazzled, but not scared at all. One of them, a girl who looked about 16, realized there was no door in the room and looked alarmed. Then Plutarch appeared again, and he said; "Give them the potion." The girl that had realized the trap shouted; "WHAT THE HELL?!" She then clamped her hand over her mouth, as if she normally did not curse. They were stabbed with the green fluid. The girl who had noticed the trap seemed as affected than him, and the other two, probably twins, were not affected at all. I saw how they all shrinked. The twins looked just a little younger than they did before, about 13. The girl looked about 12, the youngest of us all. When the guards moved to tie her up, she began fighting.

_**A/N**_

_**A: Hoi**_

_**Eru edraith enni: Eru save me. (Or something that means the same, I don't talk Elvish)**_

_**Legolas: You have finished chapter 3.**_

_**Deyora: Hi there captain obvious. You're annoying.**_

_**Gollum: He isssssssssssss indeed!**_

_**Me: Is it just me or are your lispel s's getting longer?**_

_**Gollum: They're getting longer! Asssssssssssss well assssss my exclamation markssssssssss! I came to ssssssssay that now both of the twin pairssssss are ussssssing your TV assssss Bullsssssseye!**_

_**Me: NOT AGAIN!**_

_**Deyora: Famika says read and review! And truths, dares, and questions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: IN WHICH THEY ESCAPE... FOR A VERY SHORT TIME. MY POV (3d person)**

_**HI HI HI! I DRANK TOO MUCH COFFEE! AND RED BULL! I'M HYPER!**_

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN LOTR OR LOZ OR HUNGER GAMES! IF I DID I WOULDN'T NEED COFFEE AND RED BULL TO KEEP ME HYPER! I'D BE HYPER BECAUSE OF AN OVERDOSIS LINK AND LEGOLAS AND GALE AND ARAGORN AND EVERYONE ELSE! YAAAAYYYYYYYY! GO HUNGER GAMES AND LOTR AND LOZ AND ANY OTHER COOL FICTION STORY LIKE HARRY POTTER!**_

_**Anything that is said but has parts of bold in it is Deyora conversing with Isaiwen in her mind. Isaiwen is like Deyora's conscience, except that she is braver than Deyora and dares things Deyora wouldn't do.**_

Everything was black, and Deyora struggled to open my eyes. When she did open them, she found out she was tied to a chair. She had been captured, and they had already searched for weapons. Luckily her most important weapon was on a whole other place... One where no-one can search except herself. She was in a grey room this time, and it DID have a door. She then realized she was not alone. 'They probably didn't have enough rooms to put us all apart.' She thought. There was a boy that looked about 15 in there too. He had long, very light blonde hair, and was very pale. She realized he was an elf too. He was incredibly good-looking, almost beautiful, even though he was a guy. She then realized he was awake. "Are you done with staring at me?" He said. "You're pretty... Uh... I mean I'm sorry-I mean, I wasn't staring at you." Deyora said. "Of course not." Deyora wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic. She still was kind of flabbergasted by his appearance. "I-I really wasn't! Uh... How do you look so pretty- I mean, what is your name?" He laughed. Deyora flushed a little bit. "You were staring at me, but it does not matter. I did not know I was so 'pretty' before you mentioned it, so I do not know. My name is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, in Middle-Earth." She flushed even more, even her ear-tips were pink. "I- uh... Uhm..." "How about you tell me your name." "Right! I am Queen Deyora Deawe of Arfonuaro." "A queen?!" Legolas looked shocked. "How old are you?" "I am 16 years old. How old are you then?" "My new age or my old age?" "What do you mean?" Then she realized what the potion had done. "The potion... How old do I look?" "You look like you are 12." "Oh no... No, no, no, no, NO! There goes our most likely chance of escape!" She said. She then conversed with her alter ego Isaiwen in her mind; "**Should we use the White power?** No, there is no sun, and it works with experience or age. If it's age, I can't control it. **It could be experience. Let's take the chance.** No. **We can use air. **Better not, spirits are too hard to control. **Yes we will, it's our only chance of escape.** I might die. Everyone might die! **Everyone?** There is no chance. Let's not do it. **Oh whatever... Everyone dies someday! Why not now?** Because I still have a task! **JUST ASK THE LEGOLAS GUY! **No I can't! I'm... I'm... Shy. I'm shy around him! He's so beautiful. **Get it over with. You do not need to be shy around some guy. You were never shy around Derl. **Shut up Isaiwen! I DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. **Of course not... And you also did not have a crush on Link when you went to another world. **HA! I HAD a crush on Link, and I WAS shy around him! I wasn't shy around Derl, so I did NOT have a crush on him. **You are saying... ***Shocked silence.* **Yup, you just said that you're shy around someone when you have a crush on him. You. Like. Le- **SHUT UP! ALRIGHT, I'll ask him, but it's NOT my fault if I screw it up. **Yes. Yes it is. I'm just a voice in your head. You're real. You make the decisions. **GO AWAY! I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE YOU IN MY HEAD! **I will never leave. **GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! **MWUHAHAHAHAHA! **GO. AWAY. AND. NEVER. COME. BACK! **… **You left? **… **She's gone! She's gone! *Happy dance in mind*" Deyora then looked at Legolas. He was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" "You blanked out. For at least a minute." "Oh.. Uhm... I was... Thinking! Yes, I was thinking!" He raised an eyebrow. "You looked emotionless, resolute, angry, shy, annoyed, and then happy? Of course you were just thinking." Deyora looked at him, shocked. "You-you read emotions?" "No, but yours are obvious. Like now, you are shy, and shocked. Why are you shy?" "I-I am very lucky you can't read minds." "I can not, but I do know somebody who can." "I'm doomed. Uh... Normally I am not that shy. Well, uh... Do you want to escape?" "I would greatly appreciate it. Do you know a way?" "Uh... Well... No... Maybe... Yes. I know a way." "What is the problem then?" "My way has to do with magic. The problem is not the magic, but my uhm... Age change. I have learned the magic when I was 14. Nobody knows if it comes with age of experience. If it is experience, there is no problem. But if it's age... We might both die. I need to call on wind spirits, but they're... Hard to control. They uh... Kind of have a mind on their own." "Just do it. I have a feeling that we'll die soon anyway." "All right. There will soon be a... dagger flying through the air. I need you to catch it. It's our only chance. Be ready." She laughed nervously. Suddenly Legolas felt the air in the room started to move, almost as if it was a storm. He saw that Deyora was shuddering and staring into the air as if she was staring into a pair of eyes. Little did he know that she was. Deyora had called upon a wind spirit. She could just control him as long as she didn't close up her mind for them, so sadly enough he could read her mind. Unwillingly she thought about Link, and the shocked look on his face when she disappeared. She compared him with Legolas. The spirit laughed. "So those are the boys closest to you. Different kinds than those who live here. Different kinds than you. Interesting... Very interesting... Brum a hoom. New inforrrrmation for the spirits. Broom. We haven't seen your kind here for a very long time. Hum broom broom. His kind not, either. And also not the green-eyed. Hoom. No, no _Svilis_, _Edhellen_, or _Zizaran _for a long, long time. Broom hum hoom. We ah... Have learned to speak for ourselves. Broom. We will not listen... To your kind anymore. We have been forced to listen too many times by ah... Those _Uanui Adanath_. You have not brought any _Onodrim_ back? Sad... Brum... Very sad... They are... Ah... Lost in this world. Have been for a very long time, brum-a-hoom. After your kind was seen for the last time, they... Became _brethil _again. Sad... Very sad..." "I am Deyora Deawe, Elf-Queen of Arfonuaro. I command you to lend me your hands!" "No... Brum-a-hoom. Our hands... cannot be borrowed anymore." "They will be! You will help save your world." "And will I be recorded in the history? No... Because no-one can see me..." Deyora grimaced as their wills fought. She then knew she had the upper hand. "COME TO ME!" "NOOOOOOOOO!" The spirit had not completely succumbed, but would do what she said now. Hopefully. It now looked only like hands, and Legolas could not even see them. Legolas did feel them though. He felt a pair of cold hands around his neck, as if they wanted to strangle him. Deyora had just yelled 'Come to me.' Now she yelled; "NO! DO NOT!" Legolas saw her falter a bit, but then he felt the hands go away. Deyora seemed to be concentrating even more.

Deyora was hardly keeping the upper hand. It was even harder now. She could turn her body into air, and that way she had hidden a dagger in her own bone. She needed to keep control of the spirit, and turn her arm into air. She did it, and the dagger fell out. She let her arm turn back into flesh again. "Pick up the dagger by the point." The spirit did as he was told. "Give it to the _Edhellen_." The spirit did that too. "Be free. Your duty to the air-princess in fulfilled." The spirit stayed where he was. "I said, be free!" The spirit laughed and his hands closed around Legolas's throat.

Legolas could not get any air. Something had closed around his throat. This was it. This was the end. He would never look into Deyora's eyes again. He would never see his father again. He would never get to see Valinor... He faintly heard Deyora scream; "LEAVE! AS DEYORA DEAWE, QUEEN OF ARFONUARO, PRINCESS OF AIR, SAVIOUR OF AHIRN, RIDER OF THE WHITE DRAGON TAWIS, TRAVELER BETWEEN WORLDS, EYE OF T'KOLA, DAUGHTER OF DEAWE, I COMMAND YOU, BY THE LAWS OF TYLEDIR, ERU, AND ASLAN, TO DISAPPEAR UNTIL WE CALL ON YOU AGAIN! LEAVE NOW IN SHAME AND DEFEAT!" The hands were gone. He sliced through the ropes tying him to his chair, and then cut Deyora's. "I hate it when I need to say all my titles. There are SO many! I'm going to ask Ero to let me drop a few. I don't think Eye of T'kola, Daughter of Deawe, and Saviour of Ahirn are necessary." She said in a faint voice. "I wish Link was here. He could've given me a stamina potion." She then flushed. "I-I'm so-sorry, w-we should... Uh... Go on with our escape!" Suddenly a few of the guards walked in. "Dang! The prisoners are loose." "What are you waiting for? Tie them up! They need to participate in the Hunger Games." Deyora groaned.

_**A/N: **_

_**I kept picturing the spirit's voice as Treebeard's, so I just used it.**_

_**Svilis: Arfonuan-Elfish for Arfonuan Elfs.**_

_**Edhellen: Sindarin for Middle-earthern Elves **_

_**Zizaran: Narvanian for Narvanes**_

_**Uanui Adanath: Sindarin for Monstrous Men**_

_**Onodrim: Sindarin for Ents, cousins of wind spirits.**_

_**Brethil: Trees**_

_**Me: So there you have it. The first long chapter.**_

_**Legolas: It wasn't that long.**_

_**Me: Oh, shut up Legolas.**_

_**Deyora: Was I really THAT annoying around Leggy?**_

_**Gollum: Yessssssss, precioussssss, sshe wasssss that annoying, wassssn't sshe?**_

_**Ifaria: Oh no, not him again!**_

_**Gollum: Yesss, Precioussss, it'sssss meeeeeeeeee! And our only wish is to catch a fish, nice and juicy sweeeeeeeeeet! Oh, yesssss, there isssss a game in thissss chapter! Find the reverencesssss to LOTR and LOZ! Not Legolas or other characters in this story, but other people! Names are used sometimes!**_

_**Me: Yes, a game. WHO WINS GETS COOKIES!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW, AND I WILL ALSO TREAT YOU WITH COOKIES!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Show On TV**

**Hello again,  
**

**Sorry I didn't post anything for a long time, I was very busy with school. *Hides behind Deyora* I'll try to listen to your advice, and use a new paragraph when somebody else is talking.**

**Deyora: Hey, you can't hide behind me! Your just a voice in my head!**

**Me: Correction, YOU'RE a voice in MY HEAD. **

**Deyora: Whatever, shotgun the disclaimer!**

**Me: You don't know the word shotgun.**

**Deyora: Yes I do, I just used it. Isaiwen is just a voice in my head and doesn't own anything. *Runs out.***

**Me: *Facepalm*  
**

**Katniss POV  
**I was confused. Very confused. I had been sure the people from other worlds would not accept the Hunger Games, but now they were on TV. Smiling, and seeming happy to participate in the Games. It was weird, very weird. When the first person walked in, a girl called Eowyn, I had began screaming and cursing at her for acting like that. Gale just stopped me from smashing the television into pieces. After her two boys, twins, that were called Elladan and Elrohir came on. After them a girl named Arwen, and a boy named Legolas. At last there was another pair of twins, a boy and a girl, who were called Ifaria and Ifanian. I was ready to stop watching, when Gale suddenly said;

"Hey, that girl seems less happy. Lets keep watching for a bit."

"Alright then." The girl on television said;

"My name is Deyora Deawe. My friends who talked to you before me, all seemed very happy to participate in the horrible game. We are not. I, and Ifaria and Ifanian, come from the planet Arfonuaro. We had a happy life there, me as a queen, and them as counsel member, representatives for the country Narvania. One day, a strange man came in, and told us about a fun game in his world. This world. They said it was a game to test survival skills, and that they made sure nobody would die. He said that this year it would be more special, that this year we could participate. We could choose three people, and it was decided that I and the twins would go. When we came here, we were given a potion. This potion caused our ages to change, supposedly because it would be more fair to the other players. We were explained the rules of this game. Backstage, they threaten to kill our friends if we don't act happy. I don't care if they die. More than half of my friends were killed by my own mother, who I killed after that. No, I don't care if they die. I don't care about the 24 children that will definitely die, simply because they are not skilled with weapons. Not like I am. Not like the twins are. Once I go into that arena, I will kill them. Because I am ruthless. Because I want to survive no matter what. But that is not my fault. It's the fault of the Capitol. People in the districts, ARM YOURSELF. FIGHT AGAINST THE CAPITOL. DEFEAT IT! LET THOSE 24 CHILDREN THAT DIE EVERY YEAR LIVE! LET YOURSELF OUT OF THE CAGE THE CAPITOL PUT YOU IN!" Suddenly a shot rang out. Deyora held her hand out, and the bullet stopped in mid-air. It began moving towards the camera, faster and faster. The screen became black, the camera was destroyed.

I was shocked. Nobody had ever defied the capitol in such a way before, nobody had ever even thought about defying the capitol. Perhaps this girl would cause an end to the capitol's rule?

"She's probably dead now." Gale said.

"You saw how she stopped that bullet in mid-air before. I don't think they can kill her." Prim said. "I hope they can't kill her. She seemed nice."

I finally realized I could speak. "Nice?! Don't make me laught. She's ruthless. And I'm pretty sure she's neither scared of death, nor scared to kill." Everyone fell silent after that.

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: I hope that was better. Thank you for reviewing, you get cookies! **_

_**Ifaria: You said they would only get cookies if they played the game in chapter 4.**_

_**Gollum: Yessssssssssssssssssssssss, sssssssssshe did, didn't ssssssssssssshe, Precioussssssss?**_

_**Smeagol: Yes! Yes! And Fanfiction is my friend!**_

_**Ifanian: Now there are two of them?!**_

_**Gollum: You have no friends! Nobody likes YOU!**_

_**Smeagol: Uhh... Buttercup likes me!**_

_**Gollum: Buttercup?! Buttercup is a f**king f**!**_

_**Me: They're hopeless, sorry for that.**_


	6. Author's note- Writers block

**Hello everyone, **

**This is not a chapter. I've been on vacation, and now I have a writers block, so I haven't written much lately. First, I got a comment about the fact there aren't air elves in Middle Earth. I know this. If you had read chapter 2 closely, you would have realized she said Queen of Arfonuaro. There is no Arfonuaro in Middle Earth. Arfonuaro is a world my friend created before she had ever heard about Lord of the Rings, or even Harry Potter; she was 5 years old. She also made up different kind of elves for it. One of these kinds is the air-elves. The next part will be about the elves in Arfonuaro. **

Most elves are attractive, but not like in Middle-Earth; there are ugly ones too. They have better senses, but they also have stronger emotions. Further they have the same personalities as humans can have; some are brave, others cowardly; some are smart, others dumb, some are nice, others mean, etc. etc. They do have pointed ears. All kinds of Arfonuan Elves have this.

In Arfonuaro there are Human-Elves, most commonly referred to as Elves, or Elfins. They are NOT immortal, NOT flawless, and NOT extra beautiful. They have higher senses then humans, and are usually stronger, smarter, and faster. Their skin can be a little tan, but not darker than golden brown. Part from my friend's stories:

_'She had fair skin, and flaming red hair. Her name was Ezia Wyte, and untill now she had lived under the sea as servant of the Mermen. Her eyes were azure, the colour of the sea. ... The boy's name was Ero. His skin was tan- she had never seen an elf with skin that tan before, as if he had been in the sun almost his entire life. His hair was golden blonde, and he seemed nervous. His eyes were brown, yet they seemed cold and almost uncaring.'_

There are also Elf-Aliens. They are also NOT immortal, NOT flawless, and NOT extra beautiful. They have a different appearance than humans, they have straight black hair, ivory skin, and violet eyes. There will be one important Elf-Alien in this story, but she'll be introduced later. They also have higher senses then humans.

_'Her younger sister Nadírin looked nothing like her. She was also an elf, but with her black hair and purple eyes she might as well have been an Elf-Alien. The only reason they believed she was an elf was that they had arrived together in the village, both almost dying.'_

The third kind of Elves are the Fey-Elves. They ARE immortal, and extra beautiful, but not flawless. They are smaller than humans, with silver hair. (Real silver, not silver blonde) Their skin can be all tones, from white to black. They usually have silver eyes with slit pupils. (This is not something I find attractive, but people feel drawn to them anyway.) They have pointed ears and higher senses too.

_'She seemed quite old, with gray hair, but her face had no lines. Then the sun appeared behind a cloud, and her hair shone silver, just like her eyes. She was very pretty, and he immediatly felt attracted to her.'_

The fourth and last kind of Elves are the Narvane-Elves, or more commonly called Nature-Elves. They live longer than humans, about 500 years, but there are hardly any left. Being part Narvane and part Elf, they have higher senses than the other elves. Their skin is usually quite dark, though not as dark as Narvanes their skin.. They have either golden or bright green eyes, depending on which colour their Narvane ancestor had. Their hair is usually brown. Unlike real Narvanes they have NO bird wings.

_'The_ girl_ was very young, she could hardly be more than 7. Her dark skin and golden eyes made her look like a Narvane, but she missed wings, and she had no beads and feathers in her short-cropped brown hair.'_

Each of these four kinds have one person each generation with a special power. These powers are named after colours, White, Black, Blue, and Green. It is always an Elfin with White, an Elf-Alien with Black, and Fey-Elf with Blue, and a Nature-Elf with Green. Whoever has one of these powers can channel magic from either the Sun (White), the Moon (black), the Stars (blue), or the Planets (green). They can use this magic without a staff or wand or anything. It costs a lot of energy to use these powers though.

Some Elf-Aliens (usually seven per generation) use a staff to channel magic from the elements. In Arfonuaro there are 6 elements, Air, Stone, Plants, Fire, Ice, and Water. This magic is weak, but it does not cost any energy. Normally one of these seven has the power Black.

Fey-Elves have no power over the elements, but they are very good at healing.

A few Nature-Elves each generation (about 10) have a little power over the nature. They can make trees grow faster, and branches move a little out of the way for them when they walk through the forest.

In every generation of Elfins there are 6 with a power over ONE of the elements. This power is stronger than what the Elf-Aliens can do, but it DOES cost energy. One of these 6 has the power White. The rest of the Elfins choose to follow one of these 6, usually they just stay at the same place and follow whoever of the 6 can rule that province.

Deyora is the one in her generation with power over Air. She lives in the province Grasia, and she is Princess of the Air Elves. Any elf who also lives in Grasia is called an Air-Elf, even though they have no power over air. She also has the power White, but it will not be used in this story, as even the smallest bit of channeling it would kill her because she is too small. Whoever of the 6 has this power usually becomes King or Queen automatically. The politics there are very complicated, so I won't explain them further.

There are other creatures, like the Narvanes. Narvanes are smaller than humans, but they have better senses than Elves, and they were quick and agile, jumping through trees with the same ease you and I would ride a bike. They have dark skin, and black-greenish hair. They have bright green eyes, or sometimes golden. They usually were there hair long, the males and the females, with feathers and beads weaven through it. They have bird wings, which they can use for short distances when they're fullgrown. They are very good at taming animals, and if they have an animal friend for a very long time, they would give their life for it. (Talking about extreme...) Usually they release animals after 3 years to avoid that.

_'Suddenly a girl stood before her, as if she had fallen from the treetops. She seemed about 14 in human years, older than Deyora. ... Only then she saw that the girl, Ifaria, had bird wings, even though they were small. She also had the typical thin face of the Narvanes, with bright green eyes and dark brown hair, but it seemed to have a greenish tint. Her skin was very dark, and it had swirls of green paint on it.'_

The Mermen are easy to explain. They are practically Mermaids, but there are males and females.

* * *

**It's like a miracle if you've actually read all of that, but if you have, you now know a lot about the habitants of my friend's world, Arfonuaro. Arfonuaro is both the world's name, and the name of a country in the world. Deyora is queen of the country. **

**The next part will be a description of Deyora, so you can imagine what she looks like without me putting a description in the story. **

* * *

Deyora has blonde hair that falls to her thighs. She has brown eyes, and beige skin. She usually wears her hair in a high ponytail or a braid. She is small for her age, as 12 year old she looks about 10. She is strong, with fairly broad shoulders for a girl. She has scars all across her back, and three on her face, from an encounter with Werewolves. She likes to sing and to play the flute. She usually uses a sword, but she can use throwing knifes as well. Further she knows the basics for most weapons. She is very brave, but also reckless. She doesn't think before she acts. Deyora is not shy, she has never seen a Middle-Earthern Elf before, so she is overwhelmed by his appearance. (I do book-verse, and Elves are described as beautiful, perfect even.) Deyora can easily lie, yet she doesn't like unfairness. She and the twins get along well, they help her too prank her archenemy-that's-on-her-side a lot. She is more serious than the twins though, and she knows when she needs to stop with pranking people. She is unreasonable to people she doesn't like, and she either ignores them or yell at them. She practically hates politics, but she does like to read history books.

The world she comes from is Medieval, but there is technology. This technology also uses magic though, the magic of the Techno-Aliens. In almost every war the technology is destroyed (on purpose) one way, or another.

* * *

**If you're still reading now, well, thank you for having such interest in my story. I hope (for my friends who read this first) that this explains everything a little bit.**

**Bye bye!**


	7. Author's note- IMPORTANT

**This is again not a chapter. I've lost inspiration for this story, so I'm going to stop trying to write it for a bit. I might continue later, but in the meantime I'm starting another story. It's a Harry Potter fanfic with characters from Team Starkid. It should be understandable for non-Starkid fans too though. I hope you will check it out if you like Harry Potter. Thanks to Krikanalo, atrfla, and Anis29 for their nice reviews. I hope I will get inspiration for this story again, maybe when I re-read the Hunger Games or Lotr again.**

**Bye,**

**Isaiwen14**


End file.
